


How I Feel After

by April_Valentine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 100 word challenge, M/M, Quickyl, Rickyl Writers Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Rickyl Writers Group "Quickyl" 100 word challenge, a drabble based on the word "after." </p><p>Rick's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Feel After

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks and love to MermaidSheenaz.

After you’ve saved my life again, put a bolt in the head of walker so close I could smell its foul stench, after you stopped me from fighting too much, saying too much, pulling my gun one time too many, I can never tell you how I feel.

How stopping me from crossing too many boundaries makes me believe someday I’ll be able to do it on my own. How saving my life makes me feel like we’ve just had sex.

How I feel after you’ve had your hands all over my body, I am made whole again, worthy, safe.


End file.
